


Heavy Whipping Cream

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), But like hell he'll tell Lance that, Clueless (or is he?) Shiro, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Feminization, Keith in makeup, Keith is a brat, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Princess Keith, Pining Keith (Voltron), Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Lance looked like he was having trouble processing any thought, his tan face remarkably pale as he stared at Keith. Keith smiled at him, his expression innocently curious as Lance’s gaze drifted over the way the heavy whipping cream dripped down the front of Keith’s sweater, only to slip down his thighs. A few rogue trails went so far as to trace the inside of his slender knees.“Lance?” Shiro called out, confusion clear across his face. Lance snapped to attention.“Yeah? Uh, yeah! I’ll help him out.” Lance nodded obediently and Keith held back the urge to burst out laughing. Shiro sent him another strange look before he shrugged and made his way for the door, snagging his car keys off the counter.“I have my phone. Call me if you need anything!” Shiro added, before pulling open the door. He’d barely shut it before Lance was on Keith, crowding him against the kitchen island.





	Heavy Whipping Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt came from karinathewave on tumblr. I just kinda wrote 3K words about it somehow. Whoops.

Keith was baking cookies.

Shiro had given him a strange look when Keith suddenly announced that he was going to do so, mainly because he and Shiro both lacked the cooking-equivalent of a green thumb. Anything Shiro made tasted awful and Keith flat out burned anything he threw near the oven. Luckily Shiro had more than enough money to feed both of them takeout for the rest of their lives, so their kitchen went relatively unused. Regardless of Shiro’s reaction, his sweet older brother had gone out and bought the ingredients while Keith got ready for Lance to show up.

Technically Lance visited their home to hang out with Shiro, but ever since he’d screwed Keith into the couch a few weeks ago they’d both taken time out of their schedules to ‘play’. It wasn’t always sex, sometimes they’d watch movies together while cuddling, or chat over meals. If Shiro was aware of their odd relationship he was none the wiser on Lance’s part, though Keith had caught his older brother sending him a few strange looks whenever he brought up Lance in conversation.

Keith decided to ignore it for the most part, he still didn’t know how things were going to turn out with Lance. He was forcibly keeping things casual between the two of them. He couldn’t rush this, and for once Shiro’s constant lectures about Patience came in handy. He was going to make Lance fall head over heels in love with him, and then, and only then, would Keith reciprocate.

Keith changed out of his pajamas into something more casually risque. The overly large sweater he wore was made out of blue cashmere. Blue was Lance’s favorite color, and if Keith angled the sweater just right it hung off his shoulder to reveal a bit more of his skin than most men got to see. He took some serious time picking out his underwear, before settling on a pair of cherry red panties that was more lace than fabric. He paired it with a relatively innocent looking pair of storm gray thigh highs before doing his face. Keith never did much, but he’d caught Lance staring intently at him the last time he’d seen him in makeup. A touch of pink eyeshadow around his lids with a kiss of lip gloss and he was finished. He glanced over himself in the mirror, before trotting back outside as Shiro was coming home, Keith’s groceries in hand.

“Keith, I ran into Lance on the way in!” Shiro called out, glancing Keith over briefly as he went to go set the bags in their kitchen. “Keith is going to try and make cookies.” Shiro announced over his shoulder. Keith met Lance’s gaze as Shiro’s friend stepped inside. Lance froze for a moment, blue eyes running over Keith in a way that made him shiver, before he answered.

“Try?” Lance managed, his voice weak. Keith sent him a sly smile, before turning his attention to Shiro.

“I’m going to make them perfectly fine, Takashi.” Keith said, bustling through the bags like he’d actually read the recipe he’d texted Shiro as he left. “Now, go do something else for a while, I’m going to be busy.” Keith made a ‘shoo’ing motion with his hand before turning back to his task. Shiro merely shrugged at Lance before walking him back out to the living room. Keith glanced over his shoulder, blinking when he noticed that Lance’s eyes were still on him as he followed Shiro back into the hallway. Keith preened to himself for a bit, pawing at the bag’s contents.

Keith was going to give them about ten minutes before he enacted his plan, which would end up with him bent over the island counter if Lance fell into his trap. Still, he had to make his ruse look convincing, so he took the time to toss some flour and sugar in a bowl. He even cracked two eggs (and mixed the yolk with the shells on accident), before looking at his main accomplice for the evening.

The pint sized carton of heavy whipping cream was sitting innocently on the counter where Keith had left it. Keith took his merry time prying open the lid as he contemplated his options. After a moment he merely shrugged, before ‘accidentally’ spilling the contents of the carton down the front of his sweater and onto the floor. He dropped the carton onto the floor with a hollow ‘thud’,  examining the white mess dripping down his thigh highs critically before raising the alarm.

“Shiro!” He yelled, his voice ending on a whine. In a few moments both Shiro and Lance were at the kitchen door, taking in the sight before them. Shiro’s expression was one of brotherly concern as he stepped forward.

“Keith? What happened? Are you alright?” Shiro asked, doing a brief once over to make sure that Keith wasn’t injured.

“I’m not! I dropped the  _entire_  carton. I can’t make my cookies anymore!” Keith let his voice waver, threatening to spill over into tears. Shiro’s expression hardened with determination.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go out and buy you another carton.” He said calmly. Keith looked at him with wide eyes.

“But it’s rush hour, it’ll take, like, two hours!” Keith bit his lip, and Shiro smiled at him, patting him on the head.

“It’s fine. Lance, do you mind helping Keith clean up while I go get Keith some more milk?”

“Heavy whipping cream.” Keith corrected, gesturing to the way the thick liquid was still dripping down his legs.

“Right, right.” Shiro looked back at Lance, as did Keith.

Lance looked like he was having trouble processing any thought, his tan face remarkably pale as he stared at Keith. Keith smiled at him, his expression innocently curious as Lance’s gaze drifted over the way the heavy whipping cream dripped down the front of Keith’s sweater, only to slip down his thighs. A few rogue trails went so far as to trace the inside of his slender knees.

“Lance?” Shiro called out, confusion clear across his face. Lance snapped to attention.

“Yeah? Uh, yeah! I’ll help him out.” Lance nodded obediently and Keith held back the urge to burst out laughing. Shiro sent him another strange look before he shrugged and made his way for the door, snagging his car keys off the counter.

“I have my phone. Call me if you need anything!” Shiro added, before pulling open the door. He’d barely shut it before Lance was on Keith, crowding him against the kitchen island.

“You little tease.” Lance growled, before catching Keith’s mouth with his. Keith moaned, reaching up to claw at Lance’s chest. His tongue licked at Lance’s lips, only for Lance to pull away. Keith pouted up at him, nibbling at his lip invitingly. Lance huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “You really are spoiled. You go and waste an entire pint of this stuff just to rile me up? To get me to fuck you?”

“Nnn, also to get Shiro out of the house _so_  you could fuck me.” Keith pointed out with smirk, blinking when Lance stepped away.

“You’re dirty. Filthy even.” Lance looked him over. “No way I can play with you when you’re such a mess, I’ll ruin my clothes.” He pointed out logically. Keith whined a bit, as if he hadn’t planned that far.

“But,  _Daddy!_ ” He protested, watching the way Lance’s pupils dilated at the nickname. “You make a mess of me all the time!”

“I know, princess.” Lance groaned, his fingers balling into fists. “But if your brother comes home to me smeared in cream he’s going to have an idea of what we’re doing.” He pointed out, and after a moment Keith tapped his chin in thought, effectively dabbing it in cream.

“I guess you’re right, Daddy.” Keith agreed after a moment, before abruptly tugging off his sweater and letting it fall to the floor. “But~ this place isn’t covered in cream.” Keith noted, turning show Lance the way the red lace hugged his ass. Lance looked about ready to have an aneurysm. Keith stepped wide, slipping his cream covered fingers in between his thighs and rubbing his fingers over his hole, smearing the cream over the lace in a way that was positively lewd. “Nnn, you can play here all you want, right Daddy?” Keith breathed, glancing over his shoulder and batting his eyes at Lance. He squeaked when Lance snagged his hips and yanked him back against his crotch. Keith shuddered at the hard line pressing against his ass. “Gimme, Daddy.” He moaned, reaching out to brace against the island counter. He rubbed against the front of Lance’s pants.

“Brat.” Lance groaned, his hands sliding back to squeeze at Keith’s ass. “You look so pretty in this.” He said, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against Keith’s skin. “Red is a good color on you.”

That was all the warning Keith got before Lance’s hand cracked against his ass. Keith honest to god yelped in shock, practically jumping out of his skin. Lance’s hand pulled away and Keith managed to muffle his next cry when he hand came down again.

“D-Daddy!” Keith gasped, looking over his shoulder at Lance. He glared when he saw the smirk on Lance’s face. “Daddy, I- _ah!_ ” He squeaked as Lance spanked him again. “You asshole!” He hissed. Lance squeezed his ass teasingly.

“Ah, ah. That’s not how a princess should talk.” Lance noted dryly.

“You spanked me!” Keith snapped, unable to help the shiver that ran through his body when Lance’s thumb rubbed a line between his cheeks. “I-It was mean!”

“You deserved it. Making a mess like that to get my attention.” Lance noted. “If you weren’t such a naughty brat then you could have invited me over tomorrow after Shiro left for work.” Lance pointed out easily. Keith bit his lip, whining when Lance pulled his hand back again.

“Why do I have to call you? Why can’t you call me instead?” Keith answered petulantly. Lance paused at that, and Keith bit his tongue. Fuck, he hadn’t meant for that to sound as needy as it had.

“You want me to invite myself over?” Lance asked, sounding confused.

“I...no.” Keith answered after a moment.

“So...you just want me to call you?” Lance asked, the beginnings of a smile spreading across his face. Keith flushed at that, shaking his head quickly. “No?” Lance said, sounded disappointed now.

“Well, I think…” Keith trailed off, trying to come up with a decent excuse. He was distracted by the way Lance’s thumb was rubbing circles over his entrance. “Nn, I just…” He angled his hips back, working Lance’s thumb against his hole. He whined when Lance pulled his thumb away.

“Use your words, princess.” Lance insisted, his voice soft as he leaned down to kiss along Keith’s back. Keith twitched, wriggling his hips demandingly, scratching at the island counter.

“I don’t want to.” He admitted weakly.

“Why not?”

“‘Cause.” Keith offered up bluntly, thrusting his hips back. “Fuck me, Daddy. Shiro’ll be home soon.” He added as a reminder.

“Tell me, princess.” Lance murmured between Keith’s shoulder blades. Keith shook his head, pouting.

“I don’t want to!” He snapped, blinking when Lance pulled away. “D-Daddy!”

“Bratty princesses don’t get fucked.” Lance said sternly, letting go of Keith’s hips. Keith whirled around, eyes wide. All this work and Lance wasn’t going to fuck him? “If you don’t want to talk about it, we won’t.” Lance’s voice was even, but Keith could sense the disappointment in the hard line of his shoulders. He bit his lip, shifting nervously for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” He said, stepping closer to press his chest against Lance’s. He peered up at Lance through his lashes. “I’m really, _really_ sorry.”

“You are?” Lance’s voice was positively neutral. His fingers combed through Keith’s hair. “Prove it.” He said. Keith blinked up at him.

“Um.” Keith paused. “I’m sorry?” He tried again. Lance let out a slow exhale.

“Princess, have you ever had to apologize for being naughty before?” Lance asked, his voice strained. Keith paused, thinking back.

“Uh, no?” He answered after a moment. Lance shook his head in disbelief.

“Spoiled brat. On your knees.” He ordered. Keith stared at him for a long moment, a lick of nervousness crawling up his back.

“I’ve never given head before.” He said, his tone sharper than he’d planned for. Lance frowned at him.

“Never been spanked. Never given head. Well, you’re going to do one or the other, brat.” Lance replied dryly, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist. “At least, you’re going to if you want me to get this pretty dick of yours off before your brother comes home.” He added, pulling out his phone and glancing at the time. “You said two hours, give or take? Hmm, we might have to save this all for tomorrow then.” Lance mused. Keith scowled, folding down onto his knees with a pout.

“Fine.” Keith hissed, before grabbing at the front of Lance’s pants and undoing the button. Lance’s fingers carded through his hair.

“Don’t be mad, princess. I was just teasing.” Lance said. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He added on a more serious note. Keith sulked up at him, undoing Lance’s zipper.

“It’s _fine_ , Daddy.” Keith answered, perhaps a bit too passive-aggressively. Lance looked concerned and ready to call things off, but like Keith was going to let him. He’d been issued a challenge, and like hell he was going to back down. He pulled down the front of Lance’s pants, his gaze fixing on the line of Lance’s cock through his boxers. “Daddy’s dick…” He moaned quietly to himself, hearing Lance groan above him. Keith pulled Lance’s boxers down as well, squeaking when Lance’s dick slapped him in the face. He shot Lance a glare when he heard Lance snicker.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Lance crooned, stroking at Keith’s hair. “You’re doing so well right now.” He praised, thumb brushing across Keith’s cheek. Keith was pouting full time now as he gave Lance’s cock a few strokes. It was big, porno big. It was one of the reasons Keith had baited Lance into fucking him in the first place. How was he supposed to fit it in his mouth? “Lick at it, princess.” Lance suggested, and after a moment Keith did.

It didn’t taste bad exactly. Licking along the shaft tasted like licking at Lance’s neck or collarbone, but the scent of Lance’s musk was strong, and for whatever reason Keith could feel his own erection getting harder by the second. His tongue ran up to Lance’s head, dripping with precome, and he pulled away at the salty taste.

“It’s bitter.” He complained, pouting up at Lance.

“It is.” Lance agreed, reaching down to stroke his cock at the base. He rubbed the head across Keith’s full lips. “But your tongue feels so nice, princess. It’s a shame you use it to sass me so much. It’s clearly good for other things.” He pointed out with a smirk.

“I have teeth too.” Keith answered, smirking at the flash of fear in Lance’s eyes. Instead of making due on his threat, he went back to licking at Lance’s cock. Lance continued to jerk himself off, and Keith figured that taste aside this wasn’t that bad.

“Take it in your mouth, princess.” Lance urged lowly, thrusting his hips forward slightly. Keith paused, before opening his mouth up and letting the head slip inside his mouth. “That’s it, baby. Your mouth is so hot, almost as good as your pussy.” Lance moaned,his free hand going to stroke at Keith’s hair. Keith shuddered, shifting closer and letting Lance lightly thrust into his mouth. “Start sucking-yeah, wonderful, baby. Keep it up, you’re doing so well.” Lance moaned, thrusting in a little hard, pulling back when Keith gagged. Keith pulled off his dick with a cough, opting instead to going back to licking at Lance’s shaft tentatively. He paused, earning a look from Lance. “Sweetheart?”

“Nnn, your dick tastes like my cherry lip gloss.” Keith said curiously, licking at Lance’s shaft more eagerly. Lance let out a shout and Keith barely had time to close his eyes before Lance was coming across his nose.

“Fuck, baby.” Lance groaned as the last of his come covered Keith’s face. He covered his face in embarrassment. “You can’t just say shit like that.”

“I can’t open my eyes.” Keith noted, slightly distressed. His face was covered in Lance's come and he could _feel_ it dripping and- “Give me a paper towel or something.” He squeaked when Lance hauled him to his feet. “Daddy…!” He moaned when Lance began to mouth over his dick. Keith could feel Lance’s hot tongue through the lace.

“We’ve going fifteen minutes before Shiro comes home, princess. Let me get you off. You were so good.” Lance said, tugging Keith’s panties down to his knees. “Hold onto my shoulder if you have to.” He added, before swallowing Keith’s cock immediately. Keith cried out, nails digging into Lance’s shoulders. Keith’s knees nearly gave out as Lance began to suck, his tongue toying with Keith’s head.

“D-Daddy, I’m…!” Keith choked, before he came into Lance’s mouth. Lance swallowed him down without a single protest, pulling off of Keith’s dick with a limp. Keith shivered, leaning against Lance for support as he recovered from his orgasm. Lance graciously wiped as much of the come from Keith’s face as he could. Keith opened his eyes tentatively, looking down at Lance. Lance grinned back at him, pleased. Keith glanced away with a blush. “I need to shower before Shiro gets back.” He mumbled awkwardly.

“Sure.” Lance said, straightening up. “Go ahead. I’ll clean this up.” He added. Keith nodded, tugging up his panties and bending over to snag his sweater. He straightening up, blinking when Lance kissed him gently on the lips.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, if you want me to.” Lance said, the offer made. Keith paused, weighing his options, before huffing out a breath. He squared his shoulders, sending Lance a pout.

“Not if you’re going to spank me again.” Keith shot back, before making his way towards the bathroom without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! If enough people are into feminine!Keith I might write some more! :D


End file.
